gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Gwoemul
Gwoemul is the main antagonist of the 2006 South Korean monster film of the same name. It is a mutated fish-like creature created out of dumped formaldehyde and after attacking the people on the surface, It is believed to be a host for an extremely contagious virus. Its vocal effects were provided by Oh Dal-su. Biology Similarly to an fish, Gwoemul breathes oxygen through gills located behind its mouth, although it is able to walk on land. Because of this, Gwoemul adapts more towards living in water, as it can swim quite fast even when holding something, while on land it often stumbles as it walks. It can climb and move around very well above the ground thanks to its tail, which it can also use to grab prey in a hurry. It traps humans in its mouth and regurgitates their bodies out into a moist enclosed area to consume them later or just to trap them and leave them to die from injuries or starvation, in the film´s case, a deep sewer pit only it can climb out of. It also uses its tongue to lick on the regurgitated bodies to check their pulse. After its prey are fully consumed, it vomits out their bones, or anything else hard or metallic, as it is apparently unable to decompose anything but organic flesh. It bleeds out black goo when injured. History In late 2000, an American military pathologist orders his Korean assistant into dumping 200 bottles of liquid formaldehyde down a drain from a chemical lab leading to the Han River near Seoul. This dumping caused something within the sewers to mutate into hybrid from drinking the formaldehyde. Over the years, there are sightings of a strange amphibious creature in the water, fish in the river begin dying off, and a suicidal man spots something moving in the water before jumping from a bridge. His body is later discovered bitten in half. Park Gang-do is a slow-witted man serving a snack bar in a park near the Han River along with his father, Hee-bong, and daughter, Hyun-seo, who had an distanced relationship with her father ever since her mother left thirteen years prior. One day in October of 2006, as Gang-do gives out soda cans to picnickers alongside the river, he and several others spot a dark figure hanging underneath a bridge and witness it diving into the water. As it stands stationary in front of the group, Gang-du tosses one of the cans at the figure, which it eats almost instantly. The group toss more cans into the river for the thing to eat, only for it to swim away. Unfortunately, they end up aggravating the treacherous creature, which emerges from the river and runs loose throughout the city, eating several people whole and injuring many others. Some people, including Gang-du, attempt to fight back against Gwoemul to protect the others, but only manage to make it angrier. Gang-du soon spots Hyun-seo in the crowd and grabs her, but only after tripping does he realize he grabbed a different girl, before witnessing Gwoemul grab Hyun-seo with its tail and dive back into the river. After a mass funeral for the victims claimed by Gwoemul´s rampage, American military officers quarantine Gang-du, his family, and others who came in contact with the monster into a hospital, as Gwoemul is believed to be a host to deadly, unknown virus. Meanwhile, after killing two chemical scientists observing the bridge, Gwoemul regurgitates several of its victims into a small sewer pit to consume them later, including Hyun-seo, who hides from Gwoemul´s sight in a small pipe opening. Gang-du, learning that his daughter is still alive via a phone call, escapes from the hospital with his father and siblings, Nam-il and Nam-joo, to track the monster´s location through the call. Two homeless brothers are attacked by Gwoemul that night and Hyun-seo helps the only regurgitated survivor, Se-joo, into the pipe with her. After falling to find the pit in the sewers, the family discover Gwoemul wandering about next morning from within a snack bar, drinking the pouring rain, and shoot at it, only aggravating it enough to tip the entire trailer on its side. After a failed attempt to kill the monster, Hee-bong allows himself to be killed by Gwoemul to let his children safely escape, with the monster slamming his body against the pavement before retreating into the Han River. The siblings are separated due to the military discovering their presence in the restricted area, where Gang-du is taken back to the hospital against his will; everyone believes he has lost his mind despite his pleads that his daughter is still alive. While Nam-il goes out to find someone to help him trace Hyun-seo´s phone through her call, Nam-joo finds a large section underneath the bridge leading to the sewers and calls Gang-du on Hyun-seo´s possible whereabouts, only for Gwoemul to spot and push her into a storm drain. As the scientists prepare to surgically lobotomize Gang-du, he eavesdrops some discussing that there was no virus, only a rumor made up to hide Gwoemul´s origins to the public. After taking one of the nurses hostage, Gang-du is able to escape the hospital. Back in the sewers, as Gwoemul vomits out the skeletal remains of its prey and swallows up fresh ones, it attacks Hyun-seo and Se-joo when the latter starts to cry from hunger, but is unable to reach them through the pipe and eventually gives up. Later, as the creature rests, the two kids make a rope out of the victims´ clothing to escape from the hole, but realize too late that Gwoemul faked its sleep to lure them out of their hiding spot, and are swallowed whole by Gwoemul before they are able to re-enter the pipe. Around the same time, the military announces its plan to dump a toxic chemical known as Agent Yellow in an attempt to kill the creature. Gang-du runs through the sewer and locates Gwoemul´s hiding spot, only for it to be empty. While climbing down the clothing rope, he spots the monster passing above him with Hyun-seo´s arm hanging outside its mouth and gives chase, stopping Nam-joo, who managed to climb out of the storm drain, from firing an arrow at it when it runs past her, fearing she may hit Hyun-seo. The two then chase after Gwoemul to the other side of the river, where a protest is occurring from the army preparing to dump Agent Yellow into the river, while also encountering Nam-ill and a homeless man he befriended along the way to make a plan on how to save Hyun-seo. Once Gwoemul makes it to the shore and begins attacking the crowd, the army open up the container with Agent Yellow inside, covering Gwoemul and the crowd. As Gwoemul falls unconscious and the crowd flees in panic, Gang-du rushes over to the scene and pulls Hyun-seo out from Gwoemul´s mouth, still holding on to Se-joo´s hand. While Se-joo is still alive, Hyun-seo has already perished. Enraged, Gang-du attacks the creature when it awakens and slashes it with a metal pole from a bio-hazard sign, but is quickly knocked to the ground. Nam-il comes to his brother´s aid by throwing Molotov cocktails at the creature while the homeless man pours gasoline on it, which Gwoemul drinks. As it drinks, Nam-il accidentally drops his last cocktail bottle, in which Nam-joo sticks the piece of cloth from the bottle onto an arrow and fires it straight into one of Gwoemul´s eye, setting it ablaze from the gasoline. Before it is able to escape into the water, Gang-du impales Gwoemul through the mouth with the pole, finally killing the monster and ending its suffering. Fanon Info * Gwoemul was later taken to Goji Island. Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Villains